De ti aprendí a vivir
by MexicanTops
Summary: Blu tras un trago amargo, debe aprender a superarlo y vivir con lo mucho o poco que le quede, o quizás no.
1. Chapter 1

Una noche en la selva amazónica. El frio era más intenso, y la misma selva estaba más silenciosa y oscura de lo normal, y una intensa lluvia acababa de caer. El agua del rio estaba enfurecida y rápida como un maremoto. Pero entre la enredadera de los árboles, un simple nido, donde afuera expuestos al aire frio y cortante de la noche, estaban varios guacamayos azules con mirada de extremo dolor y angustia. Cuando finalmente sale ahí un guacamayo adulto, muy viejo pero de complexión fuerte, Eduardo. Más angustia se veía reflejada en su mirada, decaída y pesada. Tomo tanto aire como pudo y suspiro.

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunto con un terrible nudo en la garganta, un terrible deseo de querer reventar a llorar, pero se contenía.

-¡aquí estoy aquí estoy!- dijo una voz que se acerba, ahí llego Blu, desesperado, apurado. Su corazón latía tan fuerte como unos tambores de guerra. Eduardo, al verlo, solo hizo una negación en la cabeza –no…no- dijo Blu comenzando a lagrimear, impotente e incrédulo.

-mejor entra…no pierdas tiempo- así como se lo dijo su suegro, el guacamayo entro veloz al nido, ahí estaba Perla, y en una nido de hojas verdes, su hija Bia. Qué horror, su plumaje azul era solo una tapadera, temblaba muchísimo, sus ojos estaban rojos, la parte blanca de sus ojos era rojo completamente, sus pupilas grises y vidriosas, como si no tuviese alma en su cuerpo, su respiración difícil como si viniese de enfermo y podridos pulmones.

-mi niña…Bia- dijo Blu acercándose, la pequeña apenas pudo voltear a verlo, o de menos guiarse por el sonido de su voz para saber donde estaba.

-pa…tengo miedo…me estoy muriendo- Blu lagrimeo junto a perla, ambos la abrazaron entre los dos.

-no no hijita…tranquila…estarás bien, aguanta un poco- le dijo perla, ojerosa, llorando a cantaros pero sin hacer escandalo para no preocupar más a su hija. No falto mucho para que entrando por el nido apareciesen sus hermanos Carla y Tiago, con la misma expresión de terror congelante que sus padres.

-hermanita…hermanita, no te vayas…Bia no te mueras- suplico Tiago acercándose a su hermanita que cada vez temblaba más.

-Papá…¿Qué le va a pasar?- dijo Carla ocultándose en el plumaje de su padre, para esconder su llanto. Perla, paso su delicada pluma por la mejilla de su hija, comenzando a cantar, suave y despacio la canción de cuna que siempre le cantaba antes de dormir.

-Blu…¡Blu mira!- la pequeña comenzó a encorvarse más y más, colapsándose, temblando en un ataque a su pequeño corazón.

-no…NO NO NO, BIA RESISTE, RESISTE- no hubo más que hacer, la pequeña se hizo una bolita de pluma, cerro sus ojos y dejo de respirar.

Como truenos que retumbaron, los gritos de perla sacudieron la selva. Todos afuera solo agacharon un poco la mirada, Eduardo dejo caer una lagrima pues el dolor finalmente lo había vencido. Blu salió caminando despacio, cargando en sus alas, a la pequeña Bia, ahora serena y tranquila como si durmiera. Blu, por otro lado, parecía perdido, su mirada abierta tanto como pudieron sus facciones, como poseído. Un trauma inimaginable que azotaba su pecho. ¿Qué era este dolor? Era como si le clavaran unas garras en el corazón.

-cuanto lo siento Blu- dijo Eduardo acercándose para ponerle su ala en su espalda. Blu, alzo la vista, entre las trémulas nubes apareció la luna como un ultimo rayito de luz blanca y fría que daba en el rostro de la pequeña Bia. Sin esperar mucho Blu fue y se acercó a una orilla del feroz rio, en el barro frio ahí dejo a la pequeña.

-Blu…Blu…- finalmente, animándose a salir del nido, bañados en sus lágrimas. Perla y sus otros dos hijos fueron ahí. –Blu…que haces- entonces Blu empujo a su hija para que una corriente tomara a la pequeña y se la llevara -¡NO!- bramo Perla, sus hijos apenas creyeron lo que su padre había echo. -¡MI NIÑA, MI BEBE!- quiso lanzarse a ir por ella pero Eduardo y Roberto fueron a detenerla -¡Blu ¿Por qué?...¿por que?!-

-ES TU CULPA- por primera vez, y como nunca creyeron. Blu grito con suma fuerza, rabia y dolor. Sus ojos destellaban ira que le consumía. –en Rio…esto no hubiese pasado…no la hubiese mordido esa araña, y aunque hubiese pasado, allá Linda y Tulio la hubiesen salvado…esto es tu culpa, tu quiste quedarte aquí…exponernos a estos peligros porque querías que vivieran tu vida salvaje…MIRA…Bia, nuestra hija ha muerto y no pudimos más que verla agonizar-

-Blu basta…no sigas- le dijo Perla abrazando a sus otros dos hijos, atormentándose ahora por las palabras de Blu.

-Blu…espera, escúchame- dijo Eduardo acercándose a el –esto es normal, nos enfrentamos a estos accidentes aquí a cada semana-

-¿pero por que Eduardo?...¿por que a mi niña le tuvo que pasar esto?- dijo Blu caminando hacia atrás, en un baño de llantos.

-se cómo te sientes, yo me sentí igual cuando creí haber perdido a Perla-

-¡TU LA VISTE!- grito ahora aturdiendo a Eduardo, incluso asustándolo –tu la viste Eduardo…viste sus ojos, viste el dolor reflejado en ella, la viste agonizar…como ese veneno la estaba matando…¡así que no me digas que sabes como me siento!- Blu, salió volando rápido sin que nadie pudiese detenerlo, nadie lo siguió. Solo dejo a su familia ahí en su pesar, quizás sin saber que debía estar ahí cuando más lo necesitaban.

Voló y voló, en la quietud fría de la noche, hasta que vio un árbol particularmente más alto que los demás, donde tuvo una vista perfecta de todo el rio amazonas. Tanta calma y la luna finalmente saliendo entre las nubes hacia brillar el agua del rio como plata fundida. Ahí, el viento y el silencio comenzaron a arrullarlo, no paso mucho antes de que pudiese quedarse dormido para comenzar a soñar.

En su sueño, que era más una linda memoria. Veía a su pequeña hija Bia, siguiendo a sus hermanos y otras aves jóvenes para jugar, volando alegremente cuando comenzaron a subir más y más, al pasar por encima de la copa de los árboles, Bia se detuvo, veía al cielo con temor. Su hermanos no se fijaron que la habían dejado atrás, ella solo se detuvo en una rama con un poco de vergüenza por no animarse a volar más allá.

-¿Qué pasa Bia?- asustándola un poco por la sorpresa, se trataba de su padre que llego volando, masticando un enorme malvavisco que gentilmente partió en dos dándole el trozo más grande a su hija. La niña no tardo en confesar que le daba miedo volar muy alto, porque veía cada vez las cosas más y más pequeñas de lo normal, y eso le daba miedo. –hija, no debes tener miedo…yo lo que desearía haber aprendido a volar cuando tenía tu edad-

-papá ¿tu como aprendiste?- cuando la pequeña pregunto, Blu se atraganto con el malvavisco y tosió para disimular.

-eso…mejor te lo cuento otro día- dijo riéndose un poco, por no contar la vergüenza del avión, o que hasta hace pocos meses hubiese aprendido a volar. –pero sabes…mira allá arriba…la vida nos dios estas plumas para volar hija…para unirnos allá arriba con el viento, unirnos con el sol y que eso nos lleve a lograr maravillas- la pequeña se le quedo mirando a su padre con gesto cómico levantando una ceja.

-¿te acabas de robar el dialogo de Jor-El…a mitad de la película de Man of Steel?- cuando Blu vio que Bia se dio cuenta de donde saco esa platica motivacional, se rasco para buscar una mejor idea.

-ya se…mira al cielo, los grandes guacamayos azules del pasado, nos observan desde el cielo-

-esa es del Rey León pa...- contestó colgando sus alas con flojera, y Blu no supo donde esconder la cara. Mejor, le pidió a Bia seguirlo a la casa de Linda y tulio que estaba al lado de su nido echo a base de latas y demás cosas. Entraron por la ventana rumbo al librero donde Blu comenzó a buscar hasta encontrar un libro animado sobre aves, abriendo en donde estaba águilas y aves de rapiña.

-mira…¿sabías que las águilas nacen en un peñasco muy muy alto? Pero cuando llega su edad para volar ya casi adultas, tiene simplemente que saltar y muchas no lo logran…pero las que si, se vuelven amás y señoras del cielo- Bia se acero viendo aquella coloridas imágenes que capturaban su atención, viéndolo con asombro como un niño en navidad.

-oye ¿y porque no aprenden a volar desde pequeños como nosotros?- pregunto cautivada.

-porque son muy grandes y pesadas, deben esperar a que sus plumás crezcan lo suficiente y sus alas tengan la fuerza para sostenerlas…pero deben pasar una prueba y es vencer su miedo de saltar desde esa altura…y ahora si, unirse con el viento y el sol para hacer maravillas- Bia, comenzó a ver el libro abriéndolo de par en par divirtiéndose con las coloridas imágenes. –Bia, tu naciste con el privilegio de saber volar a corta edad y tu prueba es que tan lejos quieres llegar…te diré algo, el mundo no es un arcoíris y nubes rosas, es un mundo malo y muy salvaje y no importa que tanto sigas, te pondrá de rodillas y te dejara así permanentemente si lo dejas, ni ti ni yo golpeara tan duro como la vida, pero tu debes seguir avanzando ¿Cuánto resistirás y seguirás avanzando? Así es como se gana, así es como se triunfa-

-papá…esa es de Rocky VI- dijo Bia riéndose, Blu se tiro de alas resignado y deprimido en expresión cómica de que su hija la descubra hasta la ultima conversación motivacional –pero sabes…tienes razón…es mi prueba…pero me asusta- menciono mirando al cielo azul desde la ventana.

-tomate tu tiempo Roma no se hizo en un día- contesto Blu reincorporándose.

-¿Qué es Roma?-

-JA…finalmente algo que no sabes, lo siento hija deberás averiguarlo tu- dijo rascándole la cabeza y haciendo reír a Bia. Ella le pidió que si podía quedarse con el libro, Blu no vio inconveniente y lo permitió, desde ese día, Bia comenzó a tener fascinación por la lectura de aprendizaje. Sabes más de otras criaturas y distintos lugares del mundo, y en cuanto menos lo espero Blu, ella ya estaba volando más allá de las copas de los arboles junto a sus hermanos y amigos, había pasado su prueba.

Blu, fuera de su mente, sonreía apacible a esa hermosa memoria. Pero luego su expresión cambio a una turbia y preocupante. Era una hermosa tarde en la tribu de los guacamayos azules, todos estaban en sus ocupaciones cualesquiera de comer, jugar y demás. Blu estaba comiendo fruta con Roberto, Eduardo y Perla mientras sus hijos jugaban con los demás niños.

-¿saben que necesito? Un poco de barro para digerir esto- dijo Eduardo tras haber paladeado esa dulce fruta.

-¿alguien dijo barro?- como si la llamaran, apareció Bia –yo lo traigo-

-ok princesa aquí te esperamos- dijo su abuelo, Bia energíca fue a buscar el fangoso barro–muy muy lista, sabe donde encontrar el mejor barro- Bia se acercó a un peñasco donde todos sacaban el barro para comer que era más que nada para purgarse como hacían algunos guacamayos ya que algunas frutas que comían podían ser toxicas y el barro ayudaba a prevenir eso. El peñasco estaba muy lleno por otros guacamayos y Bia no encontraba espacio para buscar el preciado barro, así que bajo hasta casi a pies del mismo. Ahí había espacio solo para poder arrancar barro, sin embargo ella no noto que algo estaba esperando que uno de los guacamayos bajase a su nivel. Entre la maleza comenzó a salir unas patas peludas, una araña errante brasileña enorme, más grande que la mano de un hombre adulto. Caminando silencioso a la jugosa victima que tenia a su alcance.

-¡BIA VUELA- Roberto por pura casualidad, giro la mirada solo para verse horrorizado al ver a la araña cercas de la pequeña, su habilidad como centinela le ayudo a percatarse del peligro rápidamente. La niña giro la cabeza solo para gritar de terror pero esa araña se abalanzó sobre ella tomándola de una pata con las suyas propias y comenzar a arrastrarla a su madriguera.

-¡MAMÁ…MAMÁ!- gritaba Bia de terror sin poder escapar de ese terrible agarre, por más que sacudiera sus alas para volar, no tenia la fuerza ara huir, cuando la araña le da un fuerte mordisco en su patita, Bia grita de dolor casi sintiendo que se la quería arrancar, Eduardo llego y agarro a la araña de su vientre con el pico para arrojarla al agua siendo ahora ella victima de las pirañas que no dejaron ni rastro de esa espantosa criatura. Perla y Blu llegaron de inmediato con la pequeña Bia, alertando pronto con un severo escalofrió que encogía su mundo, al ver la mordida de esa araña en la patita de su hija.

-¡Roberto rápido, moviliza a todos, busquen una flor de Lili roja!- a la orden de Eduardo, Roberto fue a convocar a todos para la búsqueda de esa flor.

-papá…esa fue una araña errante…y me mordió- dijo Bia muy aterrorizada, nada tonta sabia muy bien lo peligroso que era una de esas arañas.

-sucias abominaciones peludas, rápido Bia come un poco de barro- inmediatamente Eduardo le dio el barro, al igual que con la fruta, los componentes del barro le ayudarían a ralentizar el veneno que debería matarla en unos minutos ahora dándole dos largas y angustiosas horas.

-jefe Eduardo…pero la flor de Lili roja es de invierno, la primavera acaba de empezar quizás ya no haya ninguna- dijo ahí llegando un guacamayo azul.

-¡no me interesa, estamos hablando de la vida de mi nieta, busquen en todos lados!- ordeno rabioso Eduardo. Bia, pronto comenzó a sentir frio, sus padres angustiados la llevaron al nido de Roberto donde seguían alojándose, ahí la cubrieron con hojas bajo su libro favorito para darle calor. Tan solo 15 minutos más tarde, todo era un coro de llantos desgarradores de dolor insoportable, Bia estaba muriéndose, sintiendo que estuviese sobre una plancha de hierro al rojo vivo, vomitando, y sus ojos enrojeciéndose, su cabecita le dolía como si le dieran de martillazos.

-¡mamá me muero!- gritaba Bia, Perla solo estaba ahí junto a ella de lo más impotente. Sus hermanos estaban afuera con la tía Mimí, no era recomendable que vieran esa escena tan espantosa. Sin embargo Blu salió afuera con ella.

-Mimi ¿Qué es esa flor que salió a buscar Eduardo?- pregunto cuando oye un grito aun más fuerte de su pequeña desde el nido, tan estruendoso que taladraba la cabeza de todos afuera.

-esa flor tiene un néctar que ayuda a combatir el veneno…no es la primera vez que ocurre un accidente así…pero esa flor solo aparece en el invierno, estamos en recién primavera quizás no encuentren ninguna a tiempo- tras decir eso, otra ves volvió un grito de la pequeña Bia.

-papi…Bia…Bia se esta muriendo- dijo Tiago abrazado de la tía Mimi, que trato de calmarlo, animándolo un poco, pidiéndole que mantuviese la fe.

Blu sabia que la fe no servía de nada en estos casos, así que salió disparado a volar. Ahora con el hallazgo de la tribu de guacamayos azules, había un laboratorio de cuidados que pusieron Linda y Tulio cercas de ahí, si alguien podía salvar a su hija de esa agonía de pesadilla, eran ellos. No tardo mucho en llegar, solo para tragarse una desilusión descorazonadora, no había nadie, ni Linda ni Tulio ni ninguno de los veterinarios u ornitólogos, quizás habían salido a investigar, y con lo inmenso de la selva, hallarlos seria imposible. El cielo comenzó a ponerse gris y a rugir con fuerza, pues una cruel tormenta estaba posándose sobre ellos.

Apenado, y dándole vueltas todo su mundo, Blu no tuvo de otra más que volver donde su familia, al llegar las cosas solo habían empeorado. Bia estaba entumecida de pies a cabeza, ya no podía mover sus patas, dijo que su estómago estaba entumecido como si fuese de piedra, y cada respiración era másacrarse ella misma.

Perla le pidió ayuda a su amado Blu, no sabia que hacer. Eduardo les dijo que el barro solo le alargaría el pesar unas dos horas solo para buscar la flor, pero ya había pasado más de una hora, casi hora y media y no había rastro de Eduardo ni los exploradores.

-mamá…papá…los quiero mucho- balbuceo la pequeña llorando, mientras sus ojos de intenso café como chocolate fino estaban opacándose.

-silencio hijita, aguanta tus fuerzas por favor- como un rayo de esperanza, Eduardo llego precisamente con la flor, pero esta tenia muy poco néctar, rogaba el ave anciana que eso pudiese ser suficiente. Le pidió a Blu salir para que pudiese administrarle a Bia el néctar para que combatiera el veneno. Los exploradores y muchos de la tribu estaban afuera, cansados de la ardua búsqueda. Blu, tan solo se aparto unos metros, bajo la fuerte lluvia que poco a poco estaba quitándose, donde solo unos minutos, vio a Eduardo salir con aquella expresión de dolor y derrota, que causo que el tiempo se detuviese alrededor de Blu, un a agonía incesante y una tortura a su corazón.

Blu, despertó en mitad de la noche, que seguía igual de silenciosa y fría, el mundo seguía girando como si nada hubiese pasado, peor para el, era como si todo careciese de sentido ahora. "Bia, mi hermosa niña" era todo lo que recorría por su cabeza, ya hasta le dolían los ojos de tanto haber llorado. Solamente, volvió a cerrarlos, pues el cansancio aun lo pudo, haciendo que volviese a dormir. No sabe cuanto tiempo se cerro en la oscuridad de su propio ser. Porque luego comenzó a escuchar que algo lo llamaba, una caricia gentil en el viento, una roma dulce como flores de campo de las que las abajas sacan miel, una sensación tibia muy agradable. Abrió los ojos para verse en la cima de un bosque frondoso hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, las copas d elos arboles doradas por el sol de la tarde, y el aire más fresco que jamás respiro.

-papi…- volteo incrédulo detrás de el, viendo como en la copa de un árbol a escasos 15 metros estaba su pequeña hija Bia, tan viva y alegre como siempre. No conteniéndose, el fue hacia ella ambos chocando en un fuerte abrazo.

-mi niña…mi pequeña Bia…perdóname, no pude hacer nada solo verte- dijo ahí, abrazándola, ignorando que eso fuese un sueño o juego mental, podían sentirla, y ese abrazo valía más que todo el oro del mundo.

-no papá…no es tu culpa- Blu la sostuvo entre sus plumás para ver su rostro, esas mejillas infladas que daban ganas de pellizcarlas, esos ojos color chocolate.

-solo que…lamento que no podre verte crecer jamás…verte convertirte, en el ave más hermosa de todas…quizás más que tu madre…dejaste este mundo en la plena flor de tu vida, cuando más tenias por ver y hacer-

-papá…¿recuerdas que tenía miedo a volar más allá de la copa de los arboles?...ahora, he volado más allá de eso, más que un águila, incluso más allá de las nubes…y lo que vi es hermoso, quizás no todo es tan malo- cuando le dijo eso, ambos se volvieron a dar un abrazo, Blu la bajo y juntos comenzaron a caminar por un sendero de ramas que parecía que estuviese ahí para ellos –una vez me enseñaste que cada uno tenía una prueba por superar…pa…creo que ahora es tu turno superar una, el superar que ya me fui…eso incluye que estés con mi mami, Tiago y Carla, aunque nos veremos muy pronto…también me dijiste, que el mundo es cruel, no es un lugar de nubes rosas, y que golpeara tan fuerte y así seguirá si lo dejas- Blu sonrió ampliamente, llevando su ala acariciando la mejilla de Bia.

-hice bien en poner esas películas a ti ya tus hermanos cuando tu madre no observaba…tu abuelo tenía razón, eres muy muy lista…mírate, a tu edad…tu eres quien me está dando una valiosa lección- Bia, una última vez se abrazó al regazo de su padre quien le contesto el abrazo.

-te quiero mucho papi…nos veremos pronto- Bia, se separó, comenzó a volar, alto, cada vez más alto, Blu la veía con una gran sonrisa, hasta que la pequeña se perdió en el cielo y la luz dorada del sol.

Blu, despertó de golpe, abriendo y cerrando los ojos para tratar de despertarse bien, estirando las alas y bostezando, ya había amanecido incluso. Blu, fue recibido por un soplo de aire gentil, miro al cielo que estaba despejado completamente, y más azul que nunca. Ahí supo lo que debía hacer.

Salió volando de regreso a la tribu donde no le tardo mucho regresar. Se topo con que estaban todos afuera del nido de Roberto aun congregados, quizás aún estaban queriendo consolar a Perla y los demás niños por al idiotez que Blu había cometido al gritarle a su esposa echándole la culpa. Avanzo pidiendo permiso a todos para poder pasar, cercas se encontró a Roberto que estaba particularmente afligido.

-Roberto…ya estoy aquí ¿Cómo esta perla?- pero Roberto, no dijo nada –oye no me ignores por favor, sé que lo que dije fue una idiotez y vengo disculparme…yo…-Blu, se congelo al instante, porque vio dentro del nido que ahí estaba Perla llorando como loca, y sus dos últimos hijos también, alrededor de un cuerpo, el de Blu. ¿Pero cómo era posible? El estaba hi mismo, ¿Cómo podía estar en dos lugares a la vez?

-lo lamento mucho mi Perlita- ahí, estaba Eduardo –lo encontramos así, tieso, frio…en la copa de un árbol cercas de aquí…no sabemos cómo ni porque- Blu, se quedó petrificado, todos los demás estaban en su lugar congelados como estatuas, nadie o veía ni lo escuchaba.

-te lo dije papá…te dije que nos veríamos pronto- volteo, para ver a su pequeña Bia, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, se acercó y tomo un ala de su padre para jalarlo, impulsándolo a que la siguiera -ven, hay que adelantarnos, mami y los otros nos alcanzaran pronto, lo se, mami planea envenenar a Tiago y Carla y después se suicidara…o si quieres podemos esperarlos aquí-

FIN…

Espero que les haya gustado, no esperen fanfics pronto porque no se cuando se me ocurrirá alguno, de momento esperen próximamente mi libro, Azratem: el asesino de asesinos y su saga de 3 libros, próximamente en librerías.


	2. Final alternativo

Se lo que están pensando, muchos se quedaron WTF con el final del fanfic, y eso tiene una explicación, pues todos conocen como suelen ser mis finales en estos fanfics, por eso para no ser tan cliché, hice este final inesperado, peor aquí esta el verdadero final de esta fanfic.

La historia transcurre como la conocen hasta el momento en que Blu tiene su sueño con Bia, ahí cambia todo.

Una noche en la selva amazónica. El frio era más intenso, y la misma selva estaba más silenciosa y oscura de lo normal, y una intensa lluvia acababa de caer. El agua del rio estaba enfurecida y rápida como un maremoto. Pero entre la enredadera de los árboles, un simple nido, donde afuera expuestos al aire frio y cortante de la noche, estaban varios guacamayos azules con mirada de extremo dolor y angustia. Cuando finalmente sale ahí un guacamayo adulto, muy viejo pero de complexión fuerte, Eduardo. Más angustia se veía reflejada en su mirada, decaída y pesada. Tomo tanto aire como pudo y suspiro.

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunto con un terrible nudo en la garganta, un terrible deseo de querer reventar a llorar, pero se contenía.

-¡aquí estoy aquí estoy!- dijo una voz que se acerba, ahí llego Blu, desesperado, apurado. Su corazón latía tan fuerte como unos tambores de guerra. Eduardo, al verlo, solo hizo una negación en la cabeza –no…no- dijo Blu comenzando a lagrimear, impotente e incrédulo.

-mejor entra…no pierdas tiempo- así como se lo dijo su suegro, el guacamayo entro veloz al nido, ahí estaba Perla, y en una nido de hojas verdes, su hija Bia. Qué horror, su plumaje azul era solo una tapadera, temblaba muchísimo, sus ojos estaban rojos, la parte blanca de sus ojos era rojo completamente, sus pupilas grises y vidriosas, como si no tuviese alma en su cuerpo, su respiración difícil como si viniese de enfermo y podridos pulmones.

-mi niña…Bia- dijo Blu acercándose, la pequeña apenas pudo voltear a verlo, o de menos guiarse por el sonido de su voz para saber donde estaba.

-pa…tengo miedo…me estoy muriendo- Blu lagrimeo junto a perla, ambos la abrazaron entre los dos.

-no no hijita…tranquila…estarás bien, aguanta un poco- le dijo perla, ojerosa, llorando a cantaros pero sin hacer escandalo para no preocupar más a su hija. No falto mucho para que entrando por el nido apareciesen sus hermanos Carla y Tiago, con la misma expresión de terror congelante que sus padres.

-hermanita…hermanita, no te vayas…Bia no te mueras- suplico Tiago acercándose a su hermanita que cada vez temblaba más.

-Papá…¿Qué le va a pasar?- dijo Carla ocultándose en el plumaje de su padre, para esconder su llanto. Perla, paso su delicada pluma por la mejilla de su hija, comenzando a cantar, suave y despacio la canción de cuna que siempre le cantaba antes de dormir.

-Blu…¡Blu mira!- la pequeña comenzó a encorvarse más y más, colapsándose, temblando en un ataque a su pequeño corazón.

-no…NO NO NO, BIA RESISTE, RESISTE- no hubo más que hacer, la pequeña se hizo una bolita de pluma, cerro sus ojos y dejo de respirar.

Como truenos que retumbaron, los gritos de perla sacudieron la selva. Todos afuera solo agacharon un poco la mirada, Eduardo dejo caer una lagrima pues el dolor finalmente lo había vencido. Blu salió caminando despacio, cargando en sus alas, a la pequeña Bia, ahora serena y tranquila como si durmiera. Blu, por otro lado, parecía perdido, su mirada abierta tanto como pudieron sus facciones, como poseído. Un trauma inimaginable que azotaba su pecho. ¿Qué era este dolor? Era como si le clavaran unas garras en el corazón.

-cuanto lo siento Blu- dijo Eduardo acercándose para ponerle su ala en su espalda. Blu, alzo la vista, entre las trémulas nubes apareció la luna como un ultimo rayito de luz blanca y fría que daba en el rostro de la pequeña Bia. Sin esperar mucho Blu fue y se acercó a una orilla del feroz rio, en el barro frio ahí dejo a la pequeña.

-Blu…Blu…- finalmente, animándose a salir del nido, bañados en sus lágrimas. Perla y sus otros dos hijos fueron ahí. –Blu…que haces- entonces Blu empujo a su hija para que una corriente tomara a la pequeña y se la llevara -¡NO!- bramo Perla, sus hijos apenas creyeron lo que su padre había echo. -¡MI NIÑA, MI BEBE!- quiso lanzarse a ir por ella pero Eduardo y Roberto fueron a detenerla -¡Blu ¿Por qué?...¿por que?!-

-ES TU CULPA- por primera vez, y como nunca creyeron. Blu grito con suma fuerza, rabia y dolor. Sus ojos destellaban ira que le consumía. –en Rio…esto no hubiese pasado…no la hubiese mordido esa araña, y aunque hubiese pasado, allá Linda y Tulio la hubiesen salvado…esto es tu culpa, tu quiste quedarte aquí…exponernos a estos peligros porque querías que vivieran tu vida salvaje…MIRA…Bia, nuestra hija ha muerto y no pudimos más que verla agonizar-

-Blu basta…no sigas- le dijo Perla abrazando a sus otros dos hijos, atormentándose ahora por las palabras de Blu.

-Blu…espera, escúchame- dijo Eduardo acercándose a el –esto es normal, nos enfrentamos a estos accidentes aquí a cada semana-

-¿pero por que Eduardo?...¿por que a mi niña le tuvo que pasar esto?- dijo Blu caminando hacia atrás, en un baño de llantos.

-se cómo te sientes, yo me sentí igual cuando creí haber perdido a Perla-

-¡TU LA VISTE!- grito ahora aturdiendo a Eduardo, incluso asustándolo –tu la viste Eduardo…viste sus ojos, viste el dolor reflejado en ella, la viste agonizar…como ese veneno la estaba matando…¡así que no me digas que sabes como me siento!- Blu, salió volando rápido sin que nadie pudiese detenerlo, nadie lo siguió. Solo dejo a su familia ahí en su pesar, quizás sin saber que debía estar ahí cuando más lo necesitaban.

Voló y voló, en la quietud fría de la noche, hasta que vio un árbol particularmente más alto que los demás, donde tuvo una vista perfecta de todo el rio amazonas. Tanta calma y la luna finalmente saliendo entre las nubes hacia brillar el agua del rio como plata fundida. Ahí, el viento y el silencio comenzaron a arrullarlo, no paso mucho antes de que pudiese quedarse dormido para comenzar a soñar.

En su sueño, que era más una linda memoria. Veía a su pequeña hija Bia, siguiendo a sus hermanos y otras aves jóvenes para jugar, volando alegremente cuando comenzaron a subir más y más, al pasar por encima de la copa de los árboles, Bia se detuvo, veía al cielo con temor. Su hermanos no se fijaron que la habían dejado atrás, ella solo se detuvo en una rama con un poco de vergüenza por no animarse a volar más allá.

-¿Qué pasa Bia?- asustándola un poco por la sorpresa, se trataba de su padre que llego volando, masticando un enorme malvavisco que gentilmente partió en dos dándole el trozo más grande a su hija. La niña no tardo en confesar que le daba miedo volar muy alto, porque veía cada vez las cosas más y más pequeñas de lo normal, y eso le daba miedo. –hija, no debes tener miedo…yo lo que desearía haber aprendido a volar cuando tenía tu edad-

-papá ¿tu como aprendiste?- cuando la pequeña pregunto, Blu se atraganto con el malvavisco y tosió para disimular.

-eso…mejor te lo cuento otro día- dijo riéndose un poco, por no contar la vergüenza del avión, o que hasta hace pocos meses hubiese aprendido a volar. –pero sabes…mira allá arriba…la vida nos dios estas plumas para volar hija…para unirnos allá arriba con el viento, unirnos con el sol y que eso nos lleve a lograr maravillas- la pequeña se le quedo mirando a su padre con gesto cómico levantando una ceja.

-¿te acabas de robar el dialogo de Jor-El…a mitad de la película de Man of Steel?- cuando Blu vio que Bia se dio cuenta de donde saco esa platica motivacional, se rasco para buscar una mejor idea.

-ya se…mira al cielo, los grandes guacamayos azules del pasado, nos observan desde el cielo-

-esa es del Rey León pa...- contestó colgando sus alas con flojera, y Blu no supo donde esconder la cara. Mejor, le pidió a Bia seguirlo a la casa de Linda y tulio que estaba al lado de su nido echo a base de latas y demás cosas. Entraron por la ventana rumbo al librero donde Blu comenzó a buscar hasta encontrar un libro animado sobre aves, abriendo en donde estaba águilas y aves de rapiña.

-mira…¿sabías que las águilas nacen en un peñasco muy muy alto? Pero cuando llega su edad para volar ya casi adultas, tiene simplemente que saltar y muchas no lo logran…pero las que si, se vuelven amás y señoras del cielo- Bia se acero viendo aquella coloridas imágenes que capturaban su atención, viéndolo con asombro como un niño en navidad.

-oye ¿y porque no aprenden a volar desde pequeños como nosotros?- pregunto cautivada.

-porque son muy grandes y pesadas, deben esperar a que sus plumás crezcan lo suficiente y sus alas tengan la fuerza para sostenerlas…pero deben pasar una prueba y es vencer su miedo de saltar desde esa altura…y ahora si, unirse con el viento y el sol para hacer maravillas- Bia, comenzó a ver el libro abriéndolo de par en par divirtiéndose con las coloridas imágenes. –Bia, tu naciste con el privilegio de saber volar a corta edad y tu prueba es que tan lejos quieres llegar…te diré algo, el mundo no es un arcoíris y nubes rosas, es un mundo malo y muy salvaje y no importa que tanto sigas, te pondrá de rodillas y te dejara así permanentemente si lo dejas, ni ti ni yo golpeara tan duro como la vida, pero tu debes seguir avanzando ¿Cuánto resistirás y seguirás avanzando? Así es como se gana, así es como se triunfa-

-papá…esa es de Rocky VI- dijo Bia riéndose, Blu se tiro de alas resignado y deprimido en expresión cómica de que su hija la descubra hasta la ultima conversación motivacional –pero sabes…tienes razón…es mi prueba…pero me asusta- menciono mirando al cielo azul desde la ventana.

-tomate tu tiempo Roma no se hizo en un día- contesto Blu reincorporándose.

-¿Qué es Roma?-

-JA…finalmente algo que no sabes, lo siento hija deberás averiguarlo tu- dijo rascándole la cabeza y haciendo reír a Bia. Ella le pidió que si podía quedarse con el libro, Blu no vio inconveniente y lo permitió, desde ese día, Bia comenzó a tener fascinación por la lectura de aprendizaje. Sabes más de otras criaturas y distintos lugares del mundo, y en cuanto menos lo espero Blu, ella ya estaba volando más allá de las copas de los arboles junto a sus hermanos y amigos, había pasado su prueba.

Blu, fuera de su mente, sonreía apacible a esa hermosa memoria. Pero luego su expresión cambio a una turbia y preocupante. Era una hermosa tarde en la tribu de los guacamayos azules, todos estaban en sus ocupaciones cualesquiera de comer, jugar y demás. Blu estaba comiendo fruta con Roberto, Eduardo y Perla mientras sus hijos jugaban con los demás niños.

-¿saben que necesito? Un poco de barro para digerir esto- dijo Eduardo tras haber paladeado esa dulce fruta.

-¿alguien dijo barro?- como si la llamaran, apareció Bia –yo lo traigo-

-ok princesa aquí te esperamos- dijo su abuelo, Bia energíca fue a buscar el fangoso barro–muy muy lista, sabe donde encontrar el mejor barro- Bia se acercó a un peñasco donde todos sacaban el barro para comer que era más que nada para purgarse como hacían algunos guacamayos ya que algunas frutas que comían podían ser toxicas y el barro ayudaba a prevenir eso. El peñasco estaba muy lleno por otros guacamayos y Bia no encontraba espacio para buscar el preciado barro, así que bajo hasta casi a pies del mismo. Ahí había espacio solo para poder arrancar barro, sin embargo ella no noto que algo estaba esperando que uno de los guacamayos bajase a su nivel. Entre la maleza comenzó a salir unas patas peludas, una araña errante brasileña enorme, más grande que la mano de un hombre adulto. Caminando silencioso a la jugosa victima que tenia a su alcance.

-¡BIA VUELA- Roberto por pura casualidad, giro la mirada solo para verse horrorizado al ver a la araña cercas de la pequeña, su habilidad como centinela le ayudo a percatarse del peligro rápidamente. La niña giro la cabeza solo para gritar de terror pero esa araña se abalanzó sobre ella tomándola de una pata con las suyas propias y comenzar a arrastrarla a su madriguera.

-¡MAMÁ…MAMÁ!- gritaba Bia de terror sin poder escapar de ese terrible agarre, por más que sacudiera sus alas para volar, no tenia la fuerza ara huir, cuando la araña le da un fuerte mordisco en su patita, Bia grita de dolor casi sintiendo que se la quería arrancar, Eduardo llego y agarro a la araña de su vientre con el pico para arrojarla al agua siendo ahora ella victima de las pirañas que no dejaron ni rastro de esa espantosa criatura. Perla y Blu llegaron de inmediato con la pequeña Bia, alertando pronto con un severo escalofrió que encogía su mundo, al ver la mordida de esa araña en la patita de su hija.

-¡Roberto rápido, moviliza a todos, busquen una flor de Lili roja!- a la orden de Eduardo, Roberto fue a convocar a todos para la búsqueda de esa flor.

-papá…esa fue una araña errante…y me mordió- dijo Bia muy aterrorizada, nada tonta sabia muy bien lo peligroso que era una de esas arañas.

-sucias abominaciones peludas, rápido Bia come un poco de barro- inmediatamente Eduardo le dio el barro, al igual que con la fruta, los componentes del barro le ayudarían a ralentizar el veneno que debería matarla en unos minutos ahora dándole dos largas y angustiosas horas.

-jefe Eduardo…pero la flor de Lili roja es de invierno, la primavera acaba de empezar quizás ya no haya ninguna- dijo ahí llegando un guacamayo azul.

-¡no me interesa, estamos hablando de la vida de mi nieta, busquen en todos lados!- ordeno rabioso Eduardo. Bia, pronto comenzó a sentir frio, sus padres angustiados la llevaron al nido de Roberto donde seguían alojándose, ahí la cubrieron con hojas bajo su libro favorito para darle calor. Tan solo 15 minutos más tarde, todo era un coro de llantos desgarradores de dolor insoportable, Bia estaba muriéndose, sintiendo que estuviese sobre una plancha de hierro al rojo vivo, vomitando, y sus ojos enrojeciéndose, su cabecita le dolía como si le dieran de martillazos.

-¡mamá me muero!- gritaba Bia, Perla solo estaba ahí junto a ella de lo más impotente. Sus hermanos estaban afuera con la tía Mimí, no era recomendable que vieran esa escena tan espantosa. Sin embargo Blu salió afuera con ella.

-Mimi ¿Qué es esa flor que salió a buscar Eduardo?- pregunto cuando oye un grito aun más fuerte de su pequeña desde el nido, tan estruendoso que taladraba la cabeza de todos afuera.

-esa flor tiene un néctar que ayuda a combatir el veneno…no es la primera vez que ocurre un accidente así…pero esa flor solo aparece en el invierno, estamos en recién primavera quizás no encuentren ninguna a tiempo- tras decir eso, otra ves volvió un grito de la pequeña Bia.

-papi…Bia…Bia se esta muriendo- dijo Tiago abrazado de la tía Mimi, que trato de calmarlo, animándolo un poco, pidiéndole que mantuviese la fe.

Blu sabia que la fe no servía de nada en estos casos, así que salió disparado a volar. Ahora con el hallazgo de la tribu de guacamayos azules, había un laboratorio de cuidados que pusieron Linda y Tulio cercas de ahí, si alguien podía salvar a su hija de esa agonía de pesadilla, eran ellos. No tardo mucho en llegar, solo para tragarse una desilusión descorazonadora, no había nadie, ni Linda ni Tulio ni ninguno de los veterinarios u ornitólogos, quizás habían salido a investigar, y con lo inmenso de la selva, hallarlos seria imposible. El cielo comenzó a ponerse gris y a rugir con fuerza, pues una cruel tormenta estaba posándose sobre ellos.

Apenado, y dándole vueltas todo su mundo, Blu no tuvo de otra más que volver donde su familia, al llegar las cosas solo habían empeorado. Bia estaba entumecida de pies a cabeza, ya no podía mover sus patas, dijo que su estómago estaba entumecido como si fuese de piedra, y cada respiración era másacrarse ella misma.

Perla le pidió ayuda a su amado Blu, no sabia que hacer. Eduardo les dijo que el barro solo le alargaría el pesar unas dos horas solo para buscar la flor, pero ya había pasado más de una hora, casi hora y media y no había rastro de Eduardo ni los exploradores.

-mamá…papá…los quiero mucho- balbuceo la pequeña llorando, mientras sus ojos de intenso café como chocolate fino estaban opacándose.

-silencio hijita, aguanta tus fuerzas por favor- como un rayo de esperanza, Eduardo llego precisamente con la flor, pero esta tenia muy poco néctar, rogaba el ave anciana que eso pudiese ser suficiente. Le pidió a Blu salir para que pudiese administrarle a Bia el néctar para que combatiera el veneno. Los exploradores y muchos de la tribu estaban afuera, cansados de la ardua búsqueda. Blu, tan solo se aparto unos metros, bajo la fuerte lluvia que poco a poco estaba quitándose, donde solo unos minutos, vio a Eduardo salir con aquella expresión de dolor y derrota, que causo que el tiempo se detuviese alrededor de Blu, un a agonía incesante y una tortura a su corazón.

Blu, despertó en mitad de la noche, que seguía igual de silenciosa y fría, el mundo seguía girando como si nada hubiese pasado, peor para el, era como si todo careciese de sentido ahora. "Bia, mi hermosa niña" era todo lo que recorría por su cabeza, ya hasta le dolían los ojos de tanto haber llorado. Solamente, volvió a cerrarlos, pues el cansancio aun lo pudo, haciendo que volviese a dormir. No sabe cuanto tiempo se cerro en la oscuridad de su propio ser. Porque luego comenzó a escuchar que algo lo llamaba, una caricia gentil en el viento, una roma dulce como flores de campo de las que las abajas sacan miel, una sensación tibia muy agradable. Abrió los ojos para verse en la cima de un bosque frondoso hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, las copas d elos arboles doradas por el sol de la tarde, y el aire más fresco que jamás respiro.

-papi…- volteo incrédulo detrás de el, viendo como en la copa de un árbol a escasos 15 metros estaba su pequeña hija Bia, tan viva y alegre como siempre. No conteniéndose, el fue hacia ella ambos chocando en un fuerte abrazo.

-mi niña…mi pequeña Bia…perdóname, no pude hacer nada solo verte- dijo ahí, abrazándola, ignorando que eso fuese un sueño o juego mental, podían sentirla, y ese abrazo valía más que todo el oro del mundo.

-no papá…no es tu culpa- Blu la sostuvo entre sus plumás para ver su rostro, esas mejillas infladas que daban ganas de pellizcarlas, esos ojos color chocolate.

-solo que…lamento que no podre verte crecer jamás…verte convertirte, en el ave más hermosa de todas…quizás más que tu madre…dejaste este mundo en la plena flor de tu vida, cuando más tenias por ver y hacer-

-papá…¿recuerdas que tenía miedo a volar más allá de la copa de los arboles?...ahora, he volado más allá de eso, más que un águila, incluso más allá de las nubes…y lo que vi es hermoso, quizás no todo es tan malo- cuando le dijo eso, ambos se volvieron a dar un abrazo, Blu la bajo y juntos comenzaron a caminar por un sendero de ramas que parecía que estuviese ahí para ellos –una vez me enseñaste que cada uno tenía una prueba por superar…pa…creo que ahora es tu turno superar una, el superar que ya me fui…eso incluye que estés con mi mami, Tiago y Carla…también me dijiste, que el mundo es cruel, no es un lugar de nubes rosas, y que golpeara tan fuerte y así seguirá si lo dejas- Blu sonrió ampliamente, llevando su ala acariciando la mejilla de Bia.

-hice bien en poner esas películas a ti ya tus hermanos cuando tu madre no observaba…tu abuelo tenía razón, eres muy muy lista…mírate, a tu edad…tu eres quien me está dando una valiosa lección- Bia, una última vez se abrazó al regazo de su padre quien le contesto el abrazo.

-te quiero mucho papi…adios - Bia, se separó, comenzó a volar, alto, cada vez más alto, Blu la veía con una gran sonrisa, hasta que la pequeña se perdió en el cielo y la luz dorada del sol.

Blu, despertó de golpe, abriendo y cerrando los ojos para tratar de despertarse bien, estirando las alas y bostezando, ya había amanecido incluso. Blu, fue recibido por un soplo de aire gentil, miro al cielo que estaba despejado completamente, y más azul que nunca. Ahí supo lo que debía hacer.

Salió volando de regreso a la tribu donde no le tardo mucho regresar. La vida había regresado por si sola a toda la tribu, todos volvían a sus ocupaciones como si Bia no hubiese muerto. Blu casi al llegar fue recibido por Eduardo que se veía bastante molesto aunque no se precipitó a hacer algo indebido.

-Blu…al fin vuelves, estuvimos preocupados- dijo con tono fuerte, algo de regaño paternal en el.

-lo lamento Eduardo…se lo que vas a decirme, pero antes de que lo digas quiero corregir las cosas, cosas que cause en mi dolor que nublo mi juicio- Eduardo, al ver eso, sonrió muy ligeramente, solo señalo con la mirada al nido de Roberto, Blu entendió el gesto y se deslizo por el aire con suavidad a la entrada del mismo. Perla, estaba lo que se podría decir dormida, los ojos pesados y oscurecidos de quizá son haber dormido nada anoche, y sus hijos, descansando sobre el libro que fue el lecho de muerte de su hermanita, muerta hasta hace unas horas.

-¡Blu!- Perla, se exalto al ver llegar a su amado, y antes de que este pudiese decir algo, ella se lanzo a abrazarlo –me tenias tan preocupada ¿Dónde fuiste?- Blu solo pudo quedarse enternecido, y a la vez avergonzado porque su esposa le regresaba un gesto amoroso cuando el le grito tan terriblemente.

-necesitaba un rato para encontrarme a mi mismo y pensar…perla, fui un tonto por lo que dije…estuvo mal- Perla, no se preocupó, solo le dio un beso a su amado, este a la vez la invito a que caminaran dentro del nido, y con delicadeza despertar a Carla y Tiago.

-papi…- dijo Tiago despertándose, con mirada triste –tuve un sueño…Bia me llamaba, y me pedía que no llorara más-

-que extraño yo tuve el mismo sueño- dijo Carla, esto asombro a Blu, aunque a Perla no tanto, quizás su desvelo no la dejó soñar y tener esa mágica y extraña experiencia.

-niños…escuchen…la vida, nos manda pruebas, a cada uno…todas son distintas y cada quien sabe cómo superarlas…su hermanita, nos puso una prueba muy difícil a los 4...que podamos seguir volando…y seguir viviendo…peor no estaremos solos, cada ves que el viento sople, ella estará cercas de nosotros…su hermana, nos ha sobrepasado, ella ahora vuela mas alto que cualquier ave del mundo, y más que las nubes…ella ahora está volando más allá del cielo- Blu, abrazo a sus dos hijos junto con perla, los 4 en un llanto silencioso, unos minutos de respeto en memoria de su hija y hermana, que se había ido a un lugar para nunca regresar.

_Así es…es extraño, porque yo como padre trato de enseñarles a mis hijos a vivir, a enfrentar el mundo y salir adelante…es curioso que mi hija, me lo haya enseñado a mi…mi pequeña Bia que ahora vuele mas allá de las nubes, de ella aprendí una gran lección que yo quise enseñarle…mi hija, mi pequeña Bia, de tu muerte…yo aprendí a vivir_

FIN…

Espero que les haya gustado, no esperen fanfics pronto porque no se cuando se me ocurrirá alguno, de momento esperen próximamente mi libro, Azratem: el asesino de asesinos y su saga de 3 libros, próximamente en librerías.


End file.
